


第二份半价

by Niqkou



Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, RPS注意, 居北 - Freeform, 朱白 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:04:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19140484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niqkou/pseuds/Niqkou
Summary: 预警：朱白RPS，AU，OOC，全文都是我胡编乱扯的，请勿上升真人！请勿上升真人！请勿上升真人！设定：客人居×甜品站店员北





	第二份半价

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：朱白RPS，AU，OOC，全文都是我胡编乱扯的，请勿上升真人！请勿上升真人！请勿上升真人！  
> 设定：客人居×甜品站店员北

 

 

 

夏天一到，就算吹过难得的风都是热的，到了早晚高峰时段，凉爽的地铁里也因人潮汹涌变得叫人难以留恋。居一龙摘掉鸭舌帽抹了把汗，侧身到柱子后面站住，略微理了理汗湿的头发，又将鸭舌帽端端正正地戴好。

他是龙城音乐大学大三的学生，暑假留在龙城的一家艺术教育机构打工，教钢琴，也教吉他，授课时间是每天下午的两点到六点之间，正是最热的时候出门，最堵车的时段回家。

想到今天才是打工的第二天，居一龙不免头痛了起来，他在地铁里站了十来分钟，白色T恤上被汗浸湿的部分还贴在皮肤上难舍难分，而明天开始将有持续半个月的高温天气，想想就觉得难熬。

他拎着衣领扯了两下，转身顺着人流向前走去，本想到前方的便利店买瓶冰可乐，视线却被KFC甜品站前的一排队伍吸引了。

也不知为何，那些从甜品站买了冰淇淋的女孩子们都喜笑开颜，完全没有刚进地铁时被酷暑折磨到蔫巴巴的模样，整个人都神清气爽了起来。

KFC的甜筒真的有那么好吃吗？居一龙眨了眨水汪汪的大眼睛，不由自主地加入了排队的队伍中。

他前面至少排了二十几个人，女性居多，也有几个陪女朋友一起排队的男性，居一龙的身材在队伍中算是高的，他从一个个头顶上望去，看到了站在甜品站点餐窗口前的男店员，以及他灿烂又清爽的笑容。

他有些近视，看不清那位店员的长相，但远远已经感受到对方笑容的魅力了，在这酷暑的晚高峰时段，他的笑容就像调到最佳温度的空调房，凉爽但不刺骨，能生生把皮肤上的黏腻感吹走。

跟着人流往前走，等前方还有两个人的时候，居一龙才看清对方的长相——皮肤白皙，嘴唇红润，眼珠乌黑，鼻头圆润，十分有亲和力，他留着胡茬，颇有近年来流行的美大叔风范，可笑容却像个十七八岁的男孩，举手投足中尽是纯粹的青春感，所以居一龙摸不准对方的年纪。

甜品站的店员是个清爽的大帅哥，难怪排队的女孩子那么多了，居一龙又抬眼看了看对方，忍不住低头啃了啃指甲。

排到他的时候，居一龙还有些懵，他平时不怎么排甜品站的队，对菜单也没有研究，当面前飘来脆生生的一句“先生，请问您要点些什么？”，居一龙才略带慌张地抬起头，遮在鸭舌帽下的大眼睛对上对方弯起的笑眼。

也不知为何，对方也愣了一瞬，随即又恢复了清爽的笑容，还耐心地为他介绍最热卖的甜品。

“最近我们刚推出的北海道冰淇淋卖的最好，奶香浓郁但吃着很清爽。”

“就是刚才她们手里拿的那个吗？”

“是的。”

“就这个吧。”

“好的，有原味、抹茶味、巧克力味三种，请问您需要哪种口味？”

“呃……要，抹茶吧……”居一龙犹豫道。

“好的，现在我们有第二份半价的活动，买两支更划算哦！”

“那个……我一个人来的。”居一龙咽了咽口水。

抬眼看着对方的时候，对方的眼睛亮得像他儿时在乡下过新年时看到的星星，居一龙垂在双腿两边的手忍不住抓了下裤腿，而对方已经十分自然地跟旁边负责配餐的女店员说了句“北海道冰淇淋抹茶味一个”，又转头热情地提示居一龙：“先生，吃的时候要小心哦，要小口小口吃，”他伸出食指指了指自己的喉咙，笑意调皮又温柔，“不然上面撒的抹茶粉可能会呛到嗓子。”

“好，谢谢，我会小心……”居一龙连忙点头，他引以为豪的理智好歹还提示自己尚未付款，于是他从裤兜里摸出了手机，居一龙的目光停留在对方的喉结上，继而上移到两片红润肉感的唇上，然后故作淡定地问道，“可以支付宝吗。”

“可以哦，25元，我扫您就可以了。”

那双修长的手握着扫码器，扫了下居一龙手机上的支付码，红光一闪，像极了居一龙第一眼望见对方时眼中蹦出的火花。

“请您拿着小票到旁边窗口取餐。”修长的手递过一张小票，居一龙连忙接过，点点头，不舍地移到了旁边。

帅哥店员的笑容只在点餐的刹那间属于自己，现在已经被他后面的女孩占有，居一龙捏着小票，生生把小票上黑色的印字捏到模糊，然后接过另外一位女店员递过来的抹茶味冰淇淋，道了谢，退后离开。

他没跟着人群走，而是站在一旁低头盯着手中奶白色上铺盖着的抹茶绿看了一阵，才低头咬了一口，果真被钻进嗓子的抹茶粉呛到直咳，可他嘴里还含着一整块冰淇淋，凉得他腮帮发疼，吐出来也不是，不吐出来也不是，只好抿着嘴唇咳嗽。

好歹止住咳了，居一龙已经咳到脖子都红了，嘴里的冰淇淋也化开了，浓厚的奶油味铺满口腔，甜，但确实清爽，就像坐在温泉旅馆里吹着风，望着远处的富士山景一般，尽是惬意的夏味。

他抬起头的时候，竟发现那个站在点餐窗口处的帅哥店员正在看着他，笑容有些无奈，还伸出手指指了指喉结，居一龙脸一红，想起刚才对方的温馨提示，压了压帽檐，低头小小地舔了一口冰淇淋，侧身藏在柱子旁边，认认真真把一个甜筒吃完了。

等他乘上地铁的时候，人已经比刚才少了些，车厢内还有些空隙，不必人挤人，人贴人。龙城音乐大学离这站不算太远，要坐将近半个小时的地铁，好在不用换乘，也算方便，居一龙找了个靠门的位置站好，掏出耳机戴上。他旁边站着两个年轻女孩，手里捏着吃了一半的北海道冰淇淋，一个是原味的，一个是巧克力味的，两人边吃边小声笑着讨论KFC甜品站的帅哥店员，不过就是议论他好帅啊，有没有女朋友之类的，居一龙打开音乐播放器，心里想的则是帅哥店员提起“第二份半价”时的笑容。

大多数人都是视觉动物，在酷暑的下班时段见到那么清爽的笑容，任谁都会觉得浑身清爽舒服吧，更难得的是，那位帅哥店员的笑容恰到好处，放在夏日，便是清凉如雪，放在冬日，则是暖如阳光，只可惜只有点单的那个瞬间，这个顶级的笑容服务才属于自己，当移动到取餐窗口的时候，就像热到极致时电风扇忽然吹到自己身上的风只停留一瞬，便转头吹向了别处，留得份焦躁给他，又留得份心痒难耐给他。

第二日的下班时间，烈日炎炎，居一龙竟走得急迫，他快步走到地铁站内，依旧停在柱子旁理了理鸭舌帽，才急匆匆去KFC甜品站排队，好在店员依然是昨天的帅哥。他今日还是点了北海道冰淇淋，只是选了原味的，帅哥店员依旧问他需不需要来份“第二份半价”，他依旧摇摇头，说自己一个人，语调和动作略带了些慌乱。第三日他则是点了巧克力味的北海道冰淇淋，第四日帅哥店员向他推荐了新推出的玫瑰风味，居一龙小心翼翼地小口吃了，心想这四个口味里玫瑰风味的最好吃，粘了一嘴的紫红色粉末。

他依然是侧身站在柱子后面吃完的，也没意识到自己唇边沾了些玫瑰粉末，一抬头，甜品站里的帅哥店员隔着玻璃冲他笑吟吟地指了指唇角，他才尴尬地用手背蹭了蹭嘴唇。

 

今年的暑假刚好60天整，当假期余额只剩18天的时候，居一龙已经把甜品站的菜单翻来覆去尝了三遍了。这天是个雨天，气温比前些天低了些，可却也是闷闷的不舒服，他教的学生因为天气原因来迟了半个小时，于是居一龙好心把课时往后延了半个小时，等下了课，他急匆匆赶到地铁站时，远远地竟没见到甜品站前的一长串队伍，心想那位帅哥店员不会今天不在吧，他失落地皱皱眉，连步子都慢了一拍，却还是带着些期待朝甜品站走了过去。

他走到甜品站前，往里望望，只见一个细瘦的身影正弯腰从柜子里拿出新的脆筒，起身看到他时又露出勾着他思绪、引他心动的笑容。

“哎？先生？您来啦，今天要点些什么？”小帅哥灿烂一笑，把手里的脆筒放置到架子上后赶紧走到点餐窗口前，“不好意思啊，今天人少，甜品站就我一个，刚才在补充脆筒，没看到您，等半天了吗？”

“没有，我也是刚来。”居一龙按了下湿透的帽檐，小帅哥的眼睛也跟着他的动作往上看了看，问道：“外面雨下的很大吧？您没带伞吗？”

居一龙显然没想到对方会和自己聊点餐以外的事，他心里又惊又喜，连忙老老实实回道：“出来的时候看雨不大，想着离地铁近，不打紧。”

“夏天感冒可遭罪了。”小帅哥皱着眉，脸上依旧笑着，“还是小心些吧，对了，今天想点什么呀？”

见他又把话题转回到点餐上，居一龙先是细细珍藏了对方的关怀，然后抬头看了对方一眼，又低头沉思了一阵，一咬牙，伸出圆润的手指点了点菜单上的大花筒冰淇淋。

“要这个，芒果的，”他抬起头，认认真真说道，“我要两个。”

帅哥店员听到他点了两个愣了一下，探头探脑地向他身后看了看，笑着问道：“今天是和女朋友一起来的啊？”

“不是。”居一龙严肃地否定，掏出手机付款，等对方利落地扫好了码，背过身去帮他打冰淇淋的时候，才偷偷松了口气。

也不知道自己的紧张藏得好不好，居一龙抿了下唇，边盯着对方的背影看，边自动移动到取餐窗口站好。

“您的芒果口味大花筒两个，请拿好。”帅哥店员一手一个花筒递了过去，但居一龙只接了一个，见对方略带疑惑地举着另外一个花筒，居一龙低了低下巴，解释道：“另外那个是……第二份半价，给你的，请你吃。”

他说完扭头就走，也不敢向平时那样停在柱子旁边吃完再走，生怕被对方拒绝。居一龙心想反正他走了，也看不到对方是吃了还是扔了，不管那个花筒究竟是被如何处理的，他都打算当做对方吃掉了，可偏偏身后传来声声焦急的叫声，“先生！”“那位先生！”地追着他。

唉，非要当面拒绝自己才行吗，就不能给自己留点儿幻想吗，居一龙绝望地转过身，那个帅哥店员已经举着花筒跑过来了，额前蓬松的刘海有点乱。

居一龙叹了口气，只好伸出空着的左手，准备去接第二份半价的芒果味花筒，谁知放在手上的东西比花筒重多了，他低头一看，发现手里被塞了把折叠伞，深蓝色格子的，从重量上看伞骨是钢的，不像是店里留给客人用的那种廉价伞。

“谢啦。”帅哥店员冲他一笑，当着他的面舔了口冰淇淋，然后转身跑开了，居一龙捏着伞，见他像只灵活的小猫一样从小门钻进去，才咬着嘴唇内侧笑了。

乘上地铁后他找了个空座，坐下来像观摩文物一样仔仔细细把那把蓝格子伞上的格子看了个遍，目光比恋人还柔情，坐在他对面的姑娘见一个帅哥对着一把伞又摸又笑，忍了半天，没好意思拿着手机偷拍，只是打了段略忧伤的文艺段子发微博了。

下了地铁雨势大了，不过居一龙现在是有伞的人，他不怕，撑开伞乐呵呵地往外走，还忍不住转伞玩了两下，好在周边人少，没溅了雨水到哪位路人身上。他想着下一日便有理由跟那个帅哥店员多说两句话，心里就欢喜到想唱歌，回到学校之后又钻进琴房，把理查德·克莱德曼的经典钢琴曲弹了个遍，直到琴房关门才傻笑着回到宿舍。

他就像个捡到心爱姑娘手帕的男孩，既觉得有了还手帕的机会搭话，又舍不得还回去，想给自己留个念想一样，盯着那把蓝色的格子伞纠结了一晚，然后在第二天上午跑到商场里买了把一样的格子伞，下班时特意拖后了两个小时，等到晚上八点才带着新买的伞到甜品站前“报道”。

“谢谢你的伞。”他将新伞放在窗口前，轻轻推了过去，心脏跳得飞快，因为心里有鬼又飞速点了两个玫瑰风味的北海道冰淇淋。

他低着头，装作摸找手机的样子，用余光瞄着对方的动作，觉得对方在拿回伞的时候犹豫了一下，心里一慌，可又想伞都是一样的，就算他偷天换日也看不出来吧，又咬紧牙关故作镇定地拿出手机，打开支付码。

帅哥店员笑着扫了码，请他到旁边等待，没提伞的事。

今天甜品站里还有另外一个女性店员，是负责配餐的那个，可居一龙心里装着伞的事情，也没多想，就直接点了两支。当冰淇淋被递过来的时候，居一龙接了一个，想了想又递了回去，那个年轻女孩一愣，略带疑惑地问他是需要纸巾吗，居一龙连忙摇头，一咬牙，说第二份半价那个是请你旁边那个帅哥吃的，也不敢看他嘴里提到的帅哥本人，扭头就走，女店员的声音追上来，提示他另外那个他没带走，居一龙又不会说谎，只好停下来，手按按帽檐，红着耳朵老老实实解释道：“要是他一个人吃了，被你们店长罚了怎么办，要不你跟他一起吃吧。”然后转身走了，留给女店员满头问号。

他这一路走的慌慌张张，毕竟做了亏心事，总怕被发现。

那把伞他还是忍不住密下了，虽然他还回去一把新伞，对对方来说也不亏，可万一这把伞也是别人送的呢？居一龙一想就于心不安，于是他回到宿舍之后又翻来覆去观摩了一遍那把蓝色格子伞，这次的观摩结果是他彻底慌了。

他昨天没有注意到这把伞的伞把底端刻了个“宇”字，那个字刻得很浅，不留意也看不出是手工刻上去的，只会以为是厂家自带的商标。回忆起帅哥店员接过伞时的犹豫，居一龙觉得自己的“居心不良”一定是被发现了，于是作为一个正直的乖宝宝，居一龙一大早就郁闷又自责地跑去登门致歉，就差身后背着荆条来个新时代负荆请罪了。

甜品站十点才开门，他早上六点就到了，在KFC里吃了早餐，然后站在柱子后面“守株待兔”，当那个帅哥店员穿着制服走进店内时，居一龙“嗖”地一声窜了出去，在点餐窗口前立着，眨巴着一双大眼睛，委委屈屈的，像个被初次罚站的优等生。

他今天特意没戴鸭舌帽，因为他觉得为表尊重还是脱帽比较好，可是完完整整一张脸呈现在帅哥店员面前，把那人吓得往后退了一步。

居一龙皱了下眉，心想我长得这么可怕吗，他记得他妈妈说过他是普通好看，也不是难看啊，心里有些难过，就连心上人对他恢复笑意也不觉得开心了。

“今天这么早啊，想点些什么？”

“那个……”居一龙心想一大早上请人家吃第二份半价也不太好，便点了一份华夫冰淇淋，他想了想，还是又加了一份，还问可不可以先帮他做一份。

“呃……可以是可以……那另外那份您什么时候来拿呢？”帅哥店员笑着皱皱眉。

“另外那份等你下班的时候……请你吃。”居一龙害怕被拒绝，连忙接着说，“还有，伞的事情我很抱歉，我……”

“啊，没事儿，你是落地铁上了吧？”帅哥店员爽朗地笑了，“可惜了。”

居一龙一听他说可惜立刻慌张起来：“那把伞是别人送给你的吗？是很重要的东西吗？”

“你别紧张啊，就是把普通的伞，比你还我的那把便宜多了，”对方笑笑，比比划划地说，“我那把就是超市里买的二十多块钱的普通伞，你还我的是名牌伞吧，好像要一百多块呢！唉你不用这样的，我就是觉得那天后来雨下得挺大的，结果你还是淋雨回去了，还好没感冒……”

“真的不是别人送你的？不是女朋友或者是……”

“真的不是，”小帅哥解释道，“而且我没有女朋友。”

居一龙见他不像是说谎的样子，便安了些心，摸出手机付款。

“那另外一份，算是赔罪，你会接受吗？”

帅哥店员拿起扫码器扫了付款码，递给他一张小票。

“不接受。”

居一龙落寞地垂下眉，对方却笑了，露出一口可爱的小白牙。

“赔罪就算了，请客可以有。”他说完留给居一龙一个细瘦的背影，利落地做了份华夫冰淇淋，走到取餐窗口，又是一笑，“您的华夫冰淇淋好了，感谢光顾。”

旁边陆陆续续来了几个客人，居一龙取了餐，也不好意思多打扰，便端着华夫冰淇淋钻进KFC店里找了个能看到甜品站里面的位置坐下了。

他揣着心思，比如多看对方几眼，比如偷偷摸摸留下对方的伞，比如变着法的用着“第二份半价”的幌子请客，可他甚至还不知道对方的名字，年龄，喜好，以及怎样看待他的“请客”。居一龙知道，来甜品站点餐的客人不只他一个人是冲着那个笑容美好的帅哥店员来的，也不只他一个人有这样的心思，不过他胜在自己是个男人，可以利用性别优势靠近对方，可居一龙也知道，也许他终究会输在自己是个男人这点上。

或许他们的终点只能止步在朋友上，可居一龙无法克制自己每天都来见他，每天都想与他多说几句话，每天都能多占有他的笑容几秒，他还没有勇气去问对方的名字，直到暑假结束，直到假期打工结束，直到开学的第一天他依然忍不住从校区乘半个小时的地铁跑到这边的甜品站来见他，想着这次一定要问到对方的名字，可是甜品站的点餐窗口已经换了一位年轻的女店员。

“您好，请问需要点些什么？这几款我们现在都在做第二份半价的活动哦！”女店员柔和轻快的声音无法提起居一龙的兴趣，他最终只是点了一支抹茶味的北海道冰淇淋，付了款，走到取餐窗口等待。

配餐的那位女店员依然是之前的那位，认出居一龙，还笑着问他怎么小北不在，她也莫得福利了，居一龙猛地抬头，睁大眼睛问道：“他是生病了请假了还是辞职了？”

女店员先是一愣，然后笑着歪了歪头。

“小北是个学生，现在应该念大二了吧，他是趁着放暑假才来打工的，说来也奇怪，开始排班的时候他说希望能每周单休，后来又不休了，不过我们是按小时算工资的，多上一天也是多赚钱……”女店员还没说完，又来了配餐任务，连忙转身配餐去了，居一龙耐心在窗口等待，当另外一位客人取走了两个大花筒冰淇淋的时候，居一龙才厚着脸皮继续追问：“他叫小北是吗？他双休日会来打工吗？”

“呃，这个我也不知道诶，要不然我下班帮你问问店长吧，你明天有时间过来我再跟你说。”

“好，真的很感谢你，你真是个好人。”居一龙感激道，差点没穿墙过去给人家姑娘颁发感动中国奖。

“唉，行吧，谁叫你是帅哥呢，这好人卡我就收了。”女店员嘟囔了一句，背过身忙活去了，居一龙端着冰淇淋，发现奶油化到手上了，赶紧退到旁边舔了舔手。

他这一天过得是神魂颠倒，上小提琴选修课的时候，导师让他拉一首梁祝，他拉了一首恋爱循环，把小学妹们的心拉得怦怦直跳，就连女导师的脸上都浮现出了少女的红晕，上钢琴主修课的时候，导师让他弹一首匈牙利狂想曲，他来了首野蜂飞舞，把同学们的心都弹乱了，他还没停，又来了首C小调悲怆奏鸣曲，导师听了想大哭：哎呦，我们一龙一定是遇到难处了，你看他，这与命运顽强斗争的处理细节太棒了。

然而谁也不知道居一龙今天在拉琴弹琴的时候只是在想他的小北店员，以至于整个人都不在线上，因为没见到北而找不到北。

第二天一大早居一龙就把自己收拾得干干净净的，坐最早班的地铁飞到甜品站门口了。他在KFC里点了份帕尼尼套餐，一边吃一边瞄着甜品站，吃完之后就开始捏着手机发呆摩挲，如果甜品站再不开门，不是他的指纹被手机屏幕磨光，就是钢化膜被他的手指磨平了。等甜品站一开张，居一龙立刻飞速冲到门口立好，整个一风一般的美男子，把女店员吓了一跳。

确认是那位说会帮他询问店长的好心女店员，居一龙松了口气，正要问，旁边就凑过来一个人，明目张胆地插队点单：“美女，两个玫瑰味的北海道冰淇淋，刷支付宝。”

居一龙僵硬地扭着脖子，顺着那熟悉又活泼的声音看去，一双漂亮的大眼睛微微张大，带着些欣喜和惊讶，可欣喜的感觉只占据了他的心口一瞬，居一龙就想到小北要了两支冰淇淋，或许是带姑娘来的吧，便落寞地伸着脖子转了一圈，又突然被对方拉到了一旁。

“那个……”

“拿着！”对方笑着塞了支冰淇淋给他，自己先舔了自己的那支一口，又笑着露出一口小白牙，“认识一下，我叫北宇，你呢？”

“……居一龙。”居一龙眨巴眨巴眼睛，看看手里那支第二份半价的冰淇淋，咽了咽口水，也不知道该继续说些什么，好在北宇自来熟，这一会儿已经跟他勾肩搭背地往旁边走了，边走边问：“龙哥，我问你，你之前为啥总请我吃冰淇淋啊？”

居一龙脸一红，正想伸手压一压帽檐，可却摸了个空，这才意识到他今天没戴鸭舌帽。

北宇把他拉到他以前爱靠着吃冰淇淋的那个柱子旁边，懒洋洋地一靠，边舔冰淇淋边盯着他看。

“总不可能是为了第二份半价的优惠多花半份钱吧。”北宇舔了舔嘴唇，“我斗胆猜测，要么，你是想跟我做朋友，要么，你是想追我。”

北宇特意加重了“想追我”这三个字的音量，居一龙一慌，猛地低头啃了一大口冰淇淋，然后被玫瑰粉呛到了。

他像初次点那支抹茶味的时候一样，含着一大口冰淇淋，紧紧抿着嘴唇咳嗽，脸和脖子都涨得通红，一双大眼睛含着泪，看着可笑又可怜。

北宇边给他顺着后背边唠叨：“不是跟你说过吗，要小口小口的，不然容易呛到。”可在居一龙止住咳，把嘴里融化的冰淇淋咽进去了之后，北宇却没有放过他，又问了他一遍刚才的问题。

“所以到底是哪种啊？”北宇歪着头，眼睛亮晶晶的，像只好奇的小奶猫。

居一龙抿了抿唇，小声回答道：“……想追你。”

北宇一拍腿，从裤兜里摸出手机搂着他拍照，居一龙一抬头，正好被拍到他傻乎乎看向镜头的表情。

他不知道北宇拍照做什么，疑惑地蹙着眉，端着冰淇淋略侧头靠近北宇，只见他单手在屏幕上噼里啪啦一顿操作，发了条朋友圈。

“喏，看看。”北宇把手机递了过去，居一龙接过，眨眨眼睛认真读道：“我的第二份半价……”

居一龙歪头看看北宇，又看看那条附上他俩自拍的朋友圈，以及“我的第二份半价”后面的爱心表情，问道：“这是什么？你们现在搞活动，发朋友圈第二份半价吗？”

北宇要多嫌弃有多嫌弃地看了他三秒钟，然后凑过去在他脸上吧唧亲了一口。

“我的龙哥啊，长得跟天仙似的，可惜是个傻的。”北宇感叹，还特别深情地搂着居一龙的肩膀深情告白，“没关系，以后有哥哥疼你。”说完又在人家嘴上吧唧亲了一口。

这下就算居一龙再不开窍也明白了，红着耳朵抿着嘴看看得意洋洋笑眯眯的北宇，憋了半天之后，左手一伸，用力攥住了北宇的右手，攥得北宇嗷嗷直叫。

“卧槽龙哥你手劲咋这么大啊，轻点儿轻点儿，要断了！”

居一龙连忙放松了些，紧张地盯着北宇问这个力道可不可以，等北宇点头才放心地继续攥着。

“那我是追到你了？”

“是呗。”

“那，那我们先相互了解一下吧。”居一龙牵着北宇往外走，身边的这位新晋男友欢快地跳了一下，黏黏糊糊地靠上他肩膀。

“先说好，了解之后也不许退货啊，要不我第二份半价可没有了。”

“好。”居一龙答应地迅速又果决，也不知道是被北宇传染了，还是他现在真的高兴到飘起来了，竟破天荒地开了句玩笑，“凑活过呗，还能离怎么的。”

北宇那边一愣，随后一脸兴奋地凑了过去。

“我龙哥也不是个傻的嘛！”北宇歪着头舔了口冰淇淋，盯着居一龙看，“龙哥，你可不可以笑一个？”

“笑一个？为什么？”居一龙一脸疑惑，但还是乖乖巧巧挤出一个笑容给北宇看。

“因为我的冰淇淋不够甜啊！现在够了！”北宇一笑，眼睛里都是星星，牵着居一龙的手晃晃悠悠地走，“中午了，你想吃什么？”

居一龙想了想，回答“火锅”，再想了想，补充了一句“我们可以点情侣套餐了”，说着自己就美滋滋地微笑起来，又忍不住将北宇的手攥紧了一些。

北宇边走边有一句没一句地和他聊着，居一龙侧头仔细听着，时而答上两句。夏日的热度还没过去，这样走在三十四五度的街上，汗很快就顺着脖子淌了下来，将居一龙后背的T恤布料黏在皮肤上，且他今天没戴鸭舌帽，阳光晒得他只能眯着眼，但他一点都不觉得难受，和北宇牵手并肩走着，胳膊时而会蹭在一起，居一龙也不觉得肌肤蹭在一起黏得慌。他看看北宇，心想或许是因为第二份半价的北海道冰淇淋真的很甜吧……

不对，还是他的小北比较甜。

 

****END** **

****2019.6.9** **


End file.
